


Only You Matter

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Commoner Red, Engagement, M/M, Prince Sans, Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: He glanced up at his reflection, sizing up his whole visage. Pure, prim, and proper. Just like a real princess that he knew he was not.





	Only You Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amraanime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amraanime).



It was a good thing he didn’t have a stomach being a skeleton monster, but if he did, he would be sucking it in tight just to fit into the dress he was fitted it. Red eye lights looked at the mirror, gaze trailing down to reel in what he was wearing.

Tight and more on the conservative side. With long laced white sheer sleeves that went all the way up to his neck. It wasn’t tight enough to choke because of the fabric, but he felt their chains anyway. The shackles heavy like the sweetheart neckline ball gown he adorned; its thousands of fabrics–thousands of layers. It wasn’t him. He was just a simple man. And yet …

He glanced up at his reflection, sizing up his whole visage. Pure, prim, and proper. Just like a real princess that he knew he was not.

Just a peasant. A mere villager. He was just some guy managing a general store. And yet …

The tight feeling was back. Constricting, coiling. He could hear the rattling of chains slithering and circling around his soul. It squeezed it tight–so tight that he was forced to press a hand to his chest and feel the harsh beating of it.

The knock on his door startled him from his reverie.

He didn’t move, didn’t say a word. His shoulders tense and his body stiff, waiting.

“Hey.”

The familiar deep voice filtered through, making him relax greatly and shuffled over to the door. He didn’t open it. “You’re not supposed to see the bride. Ain’t a bad omen?” or some superstitious shit like that.

There was a chuckle on the other end that made his own soul calm like silent ocean waves. “I know. It’s why I’m not opening it … But I figured we can talk, just like this.”

He heard some padding and shuffling from behind, and it made him turn to his back to lean, and slide down against the door. Who cared if the dress gets dirty. It wouldn’t because of the clean floors, but he was trying to prove a point.

“… Sorry.”

“What a start.” Red rolled his eyes, snorting after. “No point in saying shit like that when we’re already going to do this.”

For his snarkiness, more laughter came from the other side. Because of the door, he couldn’t what kind they were. Just laughter.

“Figured I should say it at least once. Even though I’m not.”

Of course he wasn’t. Red already knew that the latter planned it all out. Right from the start.

A small soft smile made its way to his face. He hated that he  _didn’t_ hate it. Damnit.

“You nervous?”

“Terrified.” Red deadpanned, yet it served to remind him of the tightness he felt earlier.

“I’m excited.”

“Pfft. You’re such an ass, Sans.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dumb fuck now.”

A laugh slipped past his sharp teeth. “In an hour, yeah.” He wouldn’t deny the truth.

“And you’re going to be my princess now.”

“Shame I can’t say in your dreams anymore.” Because that was exactly the title he was going to receive. It really made a commoner like him feel a little wronged that he had fallen for someone of royalty. The sneaky fuck. How was Red supposed to know he had been flirting with a prince this entire time? It wasn’t until he heard the decree of marriage, stating  _his_ fucking name, that Sans revealed his true blood.

Again, Red found that he couldn’t say he hated it. Goddamnit.

“Right. Shame … Hey, Red?”

He hummed to make the latter continue.

“I know you hate politics, but can you … stand by my side? Forever?”

It hit Red then that Sans was just as nervous. Just as terrified as he was. And he remembered that when he first met Sans, the guy hated things to do the crown, of royalty. And now that he was actually going to be the crown prince, having found someone to marry … Red can’t imagine just what kind of struggle and wars Sans was dealing with himself. It softened his expression, making the skeleton sigh. Really, what a dumbass.

“That’s a given. You got my ass into this mess, so you better be taking damn responsibility.” Red could tell, even if he couldn’t see it, that Sans had a hand covering his face to hide the tears the cropped up. But Red already knows.

“H-Heh. Yeah.” Sans took a moment to collect himself. “It’ll be your hand on mine to hold onto.”

The bell chimed, loud and annoying, spooking them both. It reminded them of the time. The ceremony was about to start.

Sans moved to get up, with Red doing the same on his end. They spoke no further, and Sans footsteps began to ebb into the silence.

Red had to wait until he was called up. To perform his part in this grand nauseating event. There was no arm for him to hold, just the bouquet of white roses he was given, and was told to simply follow. Following them down the rows of pews, of the public seeing his figure in awe, all the way to the altar. He was thankful for the veil on his face.

The weight in Red’s soul seemed to lift up with each step he took as he neared Sans. Becoming light as a feather when he stood and turned to face his future partner–his husband to-be.

The priest spoke of words he didn’t care to hear, and soon, Sans was taking his hand to place a ring on him, and Red did the same. The veil was removed for bright rubies to meet a blank canvas–of nothing and everything. And they kissed with deliberate slowness and gentleness that it was enough for Red to only pay attention to it. He didn’t hear the massive roar of applause and cheers. Or see the streams and confetti.

All he saw was Sans’ warm and loving gaze at him. And that was all that really mattered.


End file.
